


Rage and Grief

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coulson gets an ass kicking, F/M, Flashback to Maveth, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Lay me Down by Sam Smith featuring John Legend, Regret, Sam Smith song included, Song Lyrics, that version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 and Daisy mourn the loss of Grant Ward, in different ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the Hive Saga, please enjoy.

**Rage…**

When I saw Ward’s face on the screen, I glared at Coulson, he had subjected him to a fate worse than death by leaving him on that planet to die. I looked over at Daisy, she didn’t show it but her heart was broken again. When everyone but me and Coulson went to sleep, I stopped him when he was walking down the hallway when he was leaving his office. The moment I walked up to him I punched him in the face.

“Kaden what are you doing?” he asked staggering back

“You son of a bitch” I replied throwing another punch “you left him there to die, you let that thing take over his body”

“I did what I had to do” he replied trying to justify his actions, he tried to counter with his prosthetic but I blocked the punch and removed the prosthetic.

“One of the first things we’re taught as Agents is not to let our emotions get the better of us” I said as I kicked him in the stomach sending him down to the ground “and you let the death of a woman you barely knew, a woman who rounded up Inhumans like cattle, violating basic human rights send you over the edge” I kicked him again “I should kill you, but you’ve died once already” I said as I walked away leaving him there on the ground bleeding out of his nose and mouth as helpless as Ward was. I also crushed the prosthetic and threw it on the ground.

The next day I was in a café, having a cup of coffee and reading the paper, when Nick Fury sat down across from me.  
“What do you want?” I asked bluntly

“Coulson called me and told me what happened” he replied

“Then there is nothing to discuss” and Nick took the paper out of my hand making me look him in the eye.

“Oh, there is plenty to discuss, you assaulted the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D”

“He killed Grant Ward in cold blood, and left his body to be defiled by an almost unstoppable Inhuman” I replied with a hint of venom in my voice.

“I agree Coulson went too far, but that does not excuse the ass kicking you gave him, I taught you better than that”

“I know, it’s just when” I said with my voice breaking “When I saw that thing using Ward’s body as a host, I thought he had been subjected to a fate worse than death, I saw his eyes, and I didn’t see my friend, I saw death” I replied

“I’ve stared into the face of death several times and so have you, this must have been the first time it has ever stared back at you” Nick said

“You know what’s worse, he was my friend, He was the first person who ever took a bullet for me, even after he betrayed us I was still grateful to him, he at least deserves a proper burial, I want his soul to rest” I said tearing up. Nick took me outside and into the alley.

“Kaden, you need to talk to Phil and, apologize” Nick said

“I know” I replied and Nick embraced me as I wept for my friend.

Then I went back to base and cautiously walked in to Coulson’s office. I sat down at his desk and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Phil, I was overcome by rage, it’s just that seeing Ward end up with this fate it makes me sick to my stomach” I said

“I know Kaden, I’m sorry to, I read the report of the mission you two went on five years ago, he took a bullet for you” Coulson replied

“If we find a way to destroy that monster without destroying Ward’s body, I want to give him a proper burial, I think he deserves at least that, even though he was our enemy, his soul deserves to rest after all the suffering he went through.”

Phil smiled and said, “well said Kaden, we’ll see what we can do”

“Even after what he did, he’ll always be my friend”

“Whatever floats your boat Kaden”

Later I was in my room looking at an old photo of Ward and I on our first mission together. Then Daisy walked in, “Hey” I said

“Hey” she replied, “What are you looking at?”

“Nothing just an old photo” I said as she sat next to me and looked at it.

“And I thought I was the only one who could get him to smile like that” and we both smiled at that.

“you know, right up until his end part of me still believed Ward had a shot at redemption”

“So, did I after everything he had done, part of me still loved him”

“You know he still kept referring to you as Skye, when we were on Maveth, I kept trying to tell him but he said that you’ll always be Skye to him” and I saw her tear up at that.

**Grief…**

After Daisy talked to me she went back to her room. She saw the beat down I gave Coulson and I didn’t know she was there, she heard everything. She went to her closet, opened it, and took out the jacket Ward gave her two years ago, she put it on and she sat down on the bed. Whenever she put on the jacket it felt like he was there with his arms around her pretending the world outside didn’t exist. She started crying because she lost him a second time, she didn’t care that he was part of Hydra. “wherever you are Grant, I want you to know that I will always love you, I wish we had a chance to start things over” she said to herself “I’m sorry for everything I said to you, I wish I could take it all back.” She dried her tears and went to sleep.  
She later got up and went to the lounge. She sat down at the piano, _‘if this helps Kaden grieve why don’t I give it a try’ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and began to play._

Lay Me Down by Sam Smith

Daisy: _Yes, I do, I believe_  
_That one day I will be where I was_  
_Right there, right next to you_  
_And it’s hard, the days just seem so dark_  
_The moon, the stars are nothing without you_  
_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_  
_No words can explain the way I’m missing you_  
_Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside_  
_These tears, they tell their own stories_

_Told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling’s overwhelming, it’s much too_  
_Strong_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you?_  
_And make sure you’re alright_  
_I’ll take care of you_  
_I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you_  
_Tonight_

I heard the music when I approached the lounge, I saw Daisy playing and I decided to join in the song.

K10: _I’m reaching out to you_  
_Can you hear my call?_  
_This hurt that I’ve been through_  
_I’m missing you, missing you like crazy_

Daisy opened her eyes when I started singing and she smiled a sad smile and kept playing. I walked toward her until I was standing next to the piano. I was in tears as well.

Daisy: _Told me not to cry when you were gone_  
_But the feeling’s overwhelming, it’s much too_  
_Strong_

Both: _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you?_  
_And make sure you’re alright_  
_I’ll take care of you_  
_I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you_  
_Tonight_

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_  
_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_  
_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you?_

She stopped playing, got up and we hugged, we were both in tears at the loss of Ward. We held each other for I don’t know how long.

Never the End…

Epilogue

**Six months ago: Maveth**

I ran as Coulson crushed Ward’s chest, I yelled “NOOOOO”

I was at Ward’s side as the air drained out of him. “Come on Grant stay with me, please” I knew it was pointless but someone had to cry for him. Tears were coming down my cheeks when he said, “Take care of Skye” were his last words and he breathed his last, I closed his eyes as a sign of respect, and I ran through the portal with Fitz and Coulson. The ride to Zephyr 1 in the containment pod was too long in my mind. I didn’t want to look at Phil right now, I shrugged him off as he tried to talk to me. When we got to the plane I got as far away from him as possible. I didn’t care about the horrible things Grant had done he didn’t deserve to die like that. When I was alone I quietly said, “You always have and always shall be my friend”

“Who are you talking to” May said as she appeared

“I’m just saying goodbye to a friend” I replied, she understood and came to my side and put her arm around me

“No one could save him Kaden, he was dead the moment he betrayed us”

“You don’t know that, he was my friend, even under all that darkness the Grant Ward I knew was still in there, we did nothing to help him, we locked him up like a dog and tried to hand him over to his a$$hole of a brother, he needed our help, but you and the others, we were just to blinded by rage to see it”

“I’ll admit our sense of betrayal clouded our judgement, but there is nothing we can do now”

“I know, that’s what makes it so heartbreaking” I said gritting my teeth, walking away I said “Do you keep any Scotch on this plane”

“secret compartment under the Kitchen cabinet” May said smirking

“Thank you” I replied

I found the Scotch right where she said it would be, I set a couple of glasses on the counter and poured a half glass. I held it up and said, “here’s to you Grant” and I took a sip. Then Daisy showed up, and poured herself a glass.

“A toast” she said, “To the Grant Ward we lost, and the one we’ll never forget”

“I’ll drink to that” and we clinked the glasses and downed our drinks. I put the Scotch back into the compartment, so we don’t go overboard. We hugged and then went to our respective bunks so we could get some rest on the ride back to the Playground. Then the Ultimatrix started glowing purple, I didn’t know what it meant at the time so I ignored it. What I didn’t know is that it was an omen, Hive had returned to Earth.

To be Continued… in Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This saga will have a lot of the feels, as well as action. please comment, and share your thoughts. I know that self-insert isn't everyone's cup of tea, it's a writing style I've been doing for a long time, it works for me.


End file.
